Chess
by grettama
Summary: Tony Stark pergi ke Baxter Building dan di sana ia bermain catur melawan Reed Richards, sambil mendiskusikan permasalahan yang sedang dialaminya dengan Steve Rogers.


"Kau tak pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Tony," ujar Reed Richards, membanggakan dirinya seraya mengeluarkan papan catur dan membawanya ke meja, tempat di mana bilyuner Tony Stark sudah menunggunya.

"Oh, ya, aku pernah mengalahkanmu, Reed," tanggap Tony tak mau kalah. Ia sedang bosan bekerja di bengkelnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Baxter Building, melihat-lihat apakah ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi ternyata Reed sendirian di sana, jadi Tony sekali lagi menantang ilmuwan itu untuk bermain catur.

"Ya. _Sekali_, Tony. Kau baru mengalahkanku satu kali."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat apakah ini akan jadi kali kedua."

Reed tersenyum geli dan membiarkan Tony mengawali permainan. "Kau yakin tak mau minum apapun? Yah, aku bisa mencari di mana Sue menyimpan semua bahan makanan kalau kau memang mau sesuatu," Reed menawarkan, dan ia lega karena Tony menggeleng. Ia tak pernah makan kalau tidak dipaksa istrinya, Susan, jadi dia tak pernah tahu di mana benda yang disebut makanan itu disimpan.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Tony, menggerakkan pionnya yang lain.

"Sue sedang belanja bersama Ben. Dan aku tak tahu Johnny kemana," jawab Reed, "dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Johnny, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dan Steve?"

Tony tertawa geli. "Jangan mentang-mentang Johnny itu luar biasa mirip dengan Steve jadi kau langsung teringat dia ketika membicarakan Johnny."

Reed juga ikut tertawa. "Kau sendiri yang pernah salah mencium Johnny waktu kau sedang mabuk karena kau kira dia Steve."

Tony langsung berhenti tertawa. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu. Dan kalau kau juga mengungkit hal itu lagi di depan Steve, aku berani taruhan kalau adik iparmu akan mati muda."

Reed hanya terkekeh. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tony."

Tony berdehem, diam sesaat seraya menjalankan pionnya yang lain. Kentara sekali ia menghindari menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kami, eh, baik-baik saja," jawab Tony akhirnya.

"_Yeah, right_," komentar Reed seraya memakan salah satu pion hitam Tony dengan pion putihnya, "Walaupun aku kenal kau belum selama anggota Avengers yang lainnya, tapi aku tahu kalau kau lari ke Baxter Building, itu berarti kau sedang menghindari Steve. Kenapa kau tidak mengganti kode bengkelmu saja supaya dia tidak bisa masuk dan kau bisa menyepi di sana kalau sedang ada masalah? Lagipula, kan ada JARVIS."

Tony mencibir. "Jadi kau tidak senang dikunjungi bilyuner fantastis sepertiku?"

Reed tertawa dan menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Tony. Hanya saja, lari takkan menyelesaikan masalah kan?"

"Steve juga pernah bilang begitu."

Reed kembali menggeleng geli, memakan salah satu pion Tony lagi. "Lalu, apa masalahmu kali ini?"

Tony menjawab, namun Reed tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suara Tony tak lebih dari gumaman cepat yang malah lebih terdengar seperti suara orang berkumur. Reed mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Tony, membuatnya menghela napas dan akhirnya menjawab dengan enggan, "Steve melihatku bersama Johnny semalam."

Reed nyaris jatuh dari kursinya begitu Tony selesai bicara. "Tony!"

Tony mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak, _no funny bussiness between us last night_. Hanya ngobrol sambil minum-minum."

Reed masih memandang Tony dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Johnny belum menyerah tentangmu. Dan Steve _juga tahu itu_. Dan mengingat kau dan Johnny punya sifat brengsek yang begitu mirip, harusnya kau tahu 'hanya ngobrol sambil minum-minum' itu akan berakhir bagaimana."

Tony memberi Reed senyum meyakinkan yang efeknya justru jadi tidak meyakinkan. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Reed. Sekarang giliranmu, _by the way_."

Reed memutar bola matanya sambil menjalankan kudanya. "_Yeah_, kau baru bilang jangan mengingatkanmu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatkanmu kau pernah mencium Johnny waktu kau sedang mabuk kalau kondisinya begini terus."

"Bagus, jadi sekarang kau di pihak Steve." Tony akhirnya berhasil memakan salah satu pion Reed.

"Ini bukan masalah aku memihak siapa. Hanya saja sikapmu salah. Bukan berarti aku menutup mata atas kelakuan Johnny, dia juga salah karena sudah mengusik properti orang lain. Tapi harusnya kau lebih menjaga perasaan Steve, walaupun aku tahu banyaknya kesamaan sifat antara dirimu dan Johnny membuatmu senang _hang out_ dengannya. Susan dan Ben setuju denganku dalam hal ini."

"Aku bukan properti," komentar Tony, memakan kuda Reed kali ini, "Ha! Rasakan itu, Reed. Aku merasa aku akan menang hari ini."

"Oke, baiklah, kau bukan properti," Reed menyetujui, kembali menyerang pertahanan Tony menggunakan kudanya yang lain, "tapi coba ingatkan aku lagi. Siapa yang merasa penasaran tentang kehidupan Steve di era tahun empat puluhan dulu, dan akhirnya kesal sendiri ketika menyadari kalau Steve memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Howard Stark?"

"Kau harus konsentrasi pada permainan, Reed. Aku baru saja memakan bentengmu. Dan aku tidak kesini untuk mendengar kuliahmu."

"Jadi kau lebih suka mendengar kuliah dari Johnny?"

Tony mendongak dari papan catur dan menatap Reed lekat-lekat. "Kenapa sekarang kau mulai bicara seperti Steve? Apa kau kerasukan roh Captain America atau bagaimana?"

Reed menggeleng seraya tersenyum geli. "Aku hanya mencoba memberi saran, Tony. Aku sudah cukup merasa tidak enak adik iparku menganggu hubungan kalian. Aku merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab di sini. Dan salahmu juga kau lari ke sini tiap ada masalah dengan Steve. Kalau frekuensi pertengkaran kalian ini makin sering, mungkin akan terjadi perang antar _superheroes_."

"Leluconmu tidak lucu," gumam Tony, kembali menghabisi menteri putih milik Reed.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Johnny lakukan semalam?"

Tony berdecak sebelum menjawab, "Hanya ngobrol ringan dan minum. Dia kebanyakan membicarakan tentang Fantastic Four, lalu sekali menyinggung tentang aku yang dianggapnya menarik dan layak diajak kencan semalam karena menurutnya dia lebih keren dari Captain America yang ketinggalan zaman dan aku patut mendapat lebih, tapi yah, kebanyakan tentang kalian."

Reed mulai menggerakkan ratunya karena kondisinya sudah lumayan terdesak. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa berteman dengan Steve? Menurut apa yang aku dengar dari Bruce, kalian tidak akur ketika pertama kali bertemu."

Tony tertawa geli. "_Yeah_. Aku tidak suka orang kaku dan dia orang paling kaku yang pernah kutemui. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak ingat kenapa kami bisa akur. Tahu-tahu aku sudah mulai memikirkan figurnya tanpa pakaian, dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang luar biasa, otot-otot lengannya, pantatnya yang menakjubkan, lalu—"

Reed berdehem tak nyaman.

"Yah, kau tahulah. Dan kemudian secara ajaib kami tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ranjang—"

"Oke, Tony," Reed memotong, tampak menyesal sudah bertanya. Kalau ia ingin mencari tahu, harusnya dia bertanya pada Steve. "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memutuskan untuk _bermain api_?"

Tony menjetikkan jarinya ketika ia memakan kuda putih Reed. "Aku tidak bermain api, Reed. Adik iparmu itu memang tampan, tapi ia bukan tipeku. Aku takkan pernah mau mengencani seseorang yang sifatnya seperti aku. Brengsek. Dan dia terlalu muda."

Reed memberi Tony tatapan lihat-siapa-yang-bicara.

Tony memutar bola matanya ketika melihat ekspresi Reed. "Ya! Ya! Aku tahu Steve lahir tahun 1918. Lalu kenapa? Toh dia masih terlihat amat sangat menggairahkan. _Checkmate_. Ha! Aku menang!"

Reed memandang papan catur di hadapannya, tak percaya.

"Dugaanku benar. Aku menang hari ini," ucap Tony, seraya bangkit berdiri. "Terimakasih, Reed. Untuk caturnya, dan juga untuk kuliahnya. Karena aku sudah menang, kurasa sekarang aku akan pulang dan mengaku salah pada Steve. Kau benar, aku brengsek."

Reed tersenyum geli dan mengantar tamunya itu ke lift. "Sampaikan salamku pada Steve, Tony."

Tony yang sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam lift langsung berbalik menghadap Reed, "Hei, _don't you dare to flirt on him, Mr. Fantastic_," ujarnya, membuat tawa Reed kembali lepas, "Aku berhasil mengalahkan Reed Richards dua kali dalam permainan catur!"

* * *

"Darimana kau, Tony?"

Steve langsung bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampirinya begitu Tony memasuki ruang santai di Avengers Tower.

Tony tersenyum padanya. "Aku baru mendapat pencerahan. Jadi, kurasa aku akan minta maaf padamu. Oke, jangan menatapku dengan tampang ngeri begitu. Aku tidak dicuci otak. Aku hanya sedang minta maaf. Dan kalau kau tidak suka si bocah api itu, aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Steve langsung memeluk Tony erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, _big boy_, aku tidak sedang dalam kostum Iron Man. Kau akan memberi _Daily Bugle headlines_ yang sangat menjual, _though_."

Tapi Steve tidak melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku juga minta maaf, Tony. Harusnya aku tidak mengekangmu."

Tony yang sudah nyaris kehabisan napas mencoba mengendurkan pelukan Steve sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Captain America di hadapannya itu. "Sebenarnya itu membuatku merasa diinginkan," tanggapnya, "aku Tony Stark, Steve. Aku senang diperhatikan dan menjadi pusat dunia."

Steve tersenyum, dan sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Tony, dia berkata, "_You will always be the center of my universe_."

Tony terbahak begitu Steve selesai menciumnya. "Habis nonton film drama percintaan apa kau? Dari mana kau dapat _line_ mengerikan itu?"

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Steve, aku sudah pernah menanyakan ini pada Tony tapi jawaban yang kudapat kurang, eh, kurang memuaskan, jadi kurasa aku akan bertanya padamu saja. Apa yang membuatmu dan Tony bisa akur seperti sekarang ini? Bukannya kalian dulu selalu bertengkar?" tanya Reed.

Steve tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Entahlah, Reed. Dia berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah aku temui. Mungkin karena dia adalah Tony."

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

Saya merasa perlu menulis ini setelah membaca kalau Tony mengaku pernah menang dua kali melawan Reed dalam permainan catur di bagian trivia pada situs marvel wikia comic verse.

Dan kenapa saya memilih untuk meng-crossover-kan dua filmnya daripada mempublish ini di fandom comic? Karena, yah, karena saya membayangkan cast filmnya sewaktu membuat. Karena saya tidak membaca komiknya, jadi saya tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Tony, Steve, Reed, dan yang lainnya di komik. Saya cuma tahu cast filmnya. That's simple.


End file.
